Why Do You Do This?
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Kai has discovered that Hilary has been poisoned. Only one man has the antidote, and it turns out it's Boris! To save Hilary's life, Kai works for Boris as an assassin. When his friends find out, will they be able to save him in time? Kai X Hilary.
1. Assassin's Calling

Hello everyone! This is my first ever Kai X Hil fanfiction. This is a rather dark story (Well, for me at least anyways) Hope you enjoy it.

Don't forget to Rate and Review and enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Russia: 6:30PM<p>

"Is Boris inside?" Kai questioned the guard at the door.

"Well this is his mansion, so obviously he's in" Said the guard in a venomous tone.

"Thanks, punk!" Kai shouted, before the guard could answer, Kai had jumped over the gate and ran towards the front door.

He took a deep breath and thrusted open the door as hard as he could, other guards were inside. They were alerted to his presence and ran towards him, with guns drawn.

"Hmphh, will they ever learn?" Kai thought to himself. A guard opened fire with three rapid shots, Kai dodged the first and second bullets with ease. For the third one he pulled out a knife and split it in half, both halves going in opposite directions, striking other guards and killing them in the process. More shots were fired, but they all had the same result, Kai dodging all of them. He flipped a table over in front of a dead body, using the table as a shield as he took the dead mans weapons from him. He quickly poked his head from the table and opened fire of his own, taking out a few guards. He sighed loudly before kicking the table into a vertical position and kicking it again, sending it sliding across the room. He ran behind it to shield himself from the last few guards. The table stopped before them, they kicked it out of the way only to meet their end. Kai stabbed the last of them with a blade he had concealed in his trouser leg.

"Well done, Kai. Impressive showing" Said a voice. It was Boris! He walked down the stairs slowly, clapping his hands as he went.

"I think the same thing would have happened if I politely knocked" Said Kai sarcastically, looking at the bodies around him.

"So then Kai..." Said Boris, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "What is it that you seek?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Boris" Said Kai, pointing a finger towards Boris. "I want the antidote"

"Oh, the antidote. You could have just written a letter in advance Kai, save you all the trouble" Grinned Boris darkly.

"I need it right away Boris" Said Kai, his voice was less angry and rough."Hilary's been poisoned, she only has a few days to live... please, your the only guy I know who has it. Though I don't even like you, you must help me. This is for Hilary's sake!"

"Hilary's been poisoned?" Said Boris in suprise. "Well thats just... terrible news. Tell you what, I'll help you out" He added grinning.

"I know there's some sort of catch to this" Said Kai, knowing Boris all to well.

"You see, it's kind of a "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours" Kind of deal. I'll get Hilary the antidote for the poisioning on a fortnightly basis. Because taking the antidote all at once will cure it entirely, but it will kill her in the process"

"Go on" Said Kai, sitting in a blood stained chair as Boris continued.

"That's where your part of the deal comes in. You see, I have a few people that need to be "Taken care of" You know what I mean?" Asked Boris, looking over at Kai.

"An assassin?"

"Smart boy" Smirked Boris. "I want you to join my assissnation squad in taking out all my enemies, by then, Hilary will be cured. And you will be released from your services"

"You know, I've never liked you Boris. As a matter of fact, I despise your guts. Under any normal circumstances, you could stick that assassin's job right up your ass! But this is for Hilary's sake, so... We got a deal?" Said Kai, standing up and offering his hand to Boris.

"You've made a wise decision Kai" Said Boris, shaking Kai's hand. "Lets get the first box of antidotes sent to Hilary right away, shall we?"

"Wait" Said Kai. "Hilary must not know I'm working as an assassin. I'll say that I'm working at a scientists lab here in Russia, which is were I'm getting the antidote from"

"You are a very smart boy" Said Boris, in an almost caring tone. "Now lets get that antidote sent as soon as possible, then I want you to meet your team"

"Very well then Boris" Said Kai as he followed Boris down the other set of stairs to his experiments lab.

* * *

><p>Back in Japan, 8:30 AM<p>

Hilary awoke from her tear stained pillow, she was crying her eyes out over two things. The first, she discovered she was poisoned and only had four days to live. And the second, was Kai running away. It tore her heart out, but she was determined to see out her days with a smile. She sat up as her phone started ringing. little did she know that this phone call would change her life forever.

"Morning Hilary" Said a kind voice down the phone.

"Morning Rei" Hilary answered, sounding tired and run down.

"You've gotta come over to Tyson's as soon as possible, Kai's left a package for you"

Hilary almost fell out of her bed in suprise.

"W-what? Kai left a package?"

"Yes, and it says "Handle with extreme care" written on it" Answered Rei, sounding somewhat excited.

"I'll be right over" Said Hilary, she ended the phone call and got dressed straight away. She ran down the stairs, put her shoes on and ran to Tyson's as fast as she could.

"There you are Hilary" Said a panting Kenny. "Max, just called me. He said it was important"

"Lets go and see then Kenny" Said Hilary as she opened the door.

"You certainly get dressed fast" Said Max.

"Here, it came first thing this morning" Said Rei, handing Hilary the box. She opened the box as quickly as she could, she noticed two things inside. A test tube with a blueish liquid inside, and a note.

"It's a note from Kai" Said Hilary, her eyes scanning the note. Her eyes widened really quickly. Rei peered over her shoulder to read the note as well.

Dear Hilary

I know you maybe quite mad at me for running off, but I have great news. You know the docter said only a small percentage in the world own the antidote for the poision? Guess what? I suddenly remembered someone who does! That test tube I sent you, it's the antidote. Once you drink that, I'll send over another one to you in two weeks, then another in two weeks and so on and so forth. Keep taking this for seven months and you'll be officialy cured! The catch is, I wont be there for the next seven months. I'm currently in Russia, in return for this antidote, I helping some scientists in their lab with some sort of space program. I'm only doing this for you, that's why I accepted the deal.

Love you Hilary

Kai Hiwatari

"He found a cure?" Said Max, he look at Hilary, she had tears in her eyes, but with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you Kai!" She shouted over and over again.

"I think nows a good time to drink it" Smiled Rei.

"Good idea" Smiled Hilary even more as she took the cap off the test tube and drank it...

* * *

><p>Coming up in chapter two: Six months later on Kai's latest mission. Flashbacks of a phone call to Rei and the poisoning discovery and a run-in with the Blitzkrieg Boys<p>

See you then in part Two!


	2. Of Mission's and NeoBlitz

Hello folks! This is chapter two of Why Do You Do This? I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.

Also, thanks to _AquilaTempestas_for reviewing the previous chapter, very much appreciated. This chapters for you :)

Now without further ado, on with the show we go!

* * *

><p>Six months later<p>

Moscow military base 8:45PM

Kai stealthly ran towards the entrance of the military base, he noticed a search light scanning the area and hurled himself back first into a wall next to the gate. His other team mates quickly followed.

"That was not the wisest move you've ever done Kai" said his team mate Zhirkov. "Shall I call you in for a massage next week?"

"Sounds like a good idea" Kai answered, taking a quick peek around the corner to look at the entrance.

"It's heavily gaurded" Zhirkov stated, in his state-the-blindingly-obvious voice. "So how are we gonna get inside then?"

"Simple really" laughed Bryan, loading up his gun. "We just go in, kick some ass and earn ourselves a nice paycheck!"

"Remind me again Bryan, why did you not stick with the Blitzkrieg Boys?" Kai asked, taking another look around the corner.

"Because they are just so boring at times, now that they have set up their own organization, the "NeoBlitz" whose headquarters are about six miles from here" Was the answer that came from Bryan's mouth.

"I guess you never were good at cloak and dagger routines, were you Bryan"? Kai said, smirking.

"I just prefer to go in there and blow stuff the hell up!" he answered back, showing that he was raring to go.

"Okay then" Kai replied, taking one more look. "Heres the plan, Nikita is currently in the armoured van. When I give the signal, she's gonna crash right through that front gate. Once she's busted open the gate, I wan't Zhirkov to get on top of the van, you'll use your minigun to keep the enemies at bay. Whilst this is going on, me, Bryan and Dejan will quickly head for the main door. Once inside, we need to quickly find our target, assassinate him, and get out before they bring the real firepower"

"Some plan" Bryan thought out loud. "It's not gonna be an easy thing to do though, this is the vice-president of Russia were assassinating after all"

"I wonder why Boris is targeting people of political status?" Dejan asked, trying to air his thoughts. "It just doesn't seem right, unless he trying to run for presidency"

"Don't be daft, jackass!" snorted Bryan. "But at any rate, let's this plan going already. My ass is freezing!"

Kai only nodded, he then threw a flash grenade over the top of the gate. This had the soldiers around the gate coughing and spluttering, trying to find their way through. This was the signal, and Nikita drove the armoured van full throttle into the gate, crushing a few soldiers in the process. Upon contact with the gate, Zhirkov climbed on top of the van and put the minigun into place middle of the roof and stomped on the roof, alerting Nikita that he was already on board. She drove around as fast as she could as Zhirkov open fire, clearing out most of the path.

"Now!" shouted Kai. "Go, go, go!"

Kai sprinted out first, he was the fastest runner of all of them. He launched a knife at a soldiers who was standing guard at the door, which struck him in the neck, killing him instantly. Dejan quickly followed behind, as did Bryan, who was more into shooting everyone around him into smitherines than focus on the task at hand. He eventually pulled himself together and the three quickly ran inside and shut the door.

"Bryan, Dejan" shouted Kai. "Stack all those boxes against the door. We don't want anyone following us, understand?"

"Got it!" both of them shouted at the same time, with a bit of help from Kai, the pair stacked as many boxes as they could up against the door.

"That's all of them" said Dejan, breathing heavily. "The vice president should be in the main hanger, which is through that door over there" he added, pointing to the correct door. Kai kicked the door open and the sight that welcomed them gave them a shock.

"Holy shit!" Kai screamed. In front of him was the vice president, being guarded by a hell of a lot of soldiers. These were not ordinary Russian soldiers, they were clad in dark blood red armour. At the front of this battalion of soldiers were none other than Tala, Spencer and Ian.

"Fuck!" Bryan cursed in disbelief. "NeoBlitz, how the fuck did you guys know we where coming?"

"We had a tip-off" Tala proclaimed, with a smirk plastered on his face. "Personally speaking Bryan, this was not exactly the best career move you could have made. You could have joined us, we could have stood together and fought the factions of Boris but no! You decide to ally with Boris, who wrecked our childhoods might I add, just to fund your habit of smoking, drinking and gambling. Your only 17 for fucks sake!"

"Quiet!" Kai shouted at the top of his lungs. "Nothing personal, Tala, but I have a job to do, whether you like it or not. Now stand aside"

"Sorry Kai" Tala said, sounding somewhat upset by his former friends choice. "But you know I can't do that. NeoBlitz Soldiers, attack!"

Soldiers quickly charged after the three of them, but they were not match for Kai and the others. Kai was throwing knives at soldiers at a rapid pace. Dejan was dodging in and out of gunfire, while returning fire with his dual pistols. Bryan was combining gun fighting with hand-to-hand combat on those unfortunate souls who got to close to him. Kai cut his way through the crowd, only to see Tala, Spencer, Ian and the vice-president escape outside and leave the site via helicopter.

"For fucks sake!" cursed Kai "Retreat! Fall back guys!"

"What!" Bryan shouted after him. "Please don't tell me they got away"

"They just did!"

"God damn it!" screamed Bryan, throwing a lifeless body to the side, let's just get back to Nikita and get the hell out of here"

As if they just spoke of the devil, Nikita crashed through the side of the hanger. Bryan and Kai jumped into their seats as Dejan climbed on top.

"For crying out loud" Bryan said, disgusted with himself. "That's the first time someone got away from me in eight months!"

"Nikita" Kai spoke up, place a hand on her shoulder. "Floor it, we need to head back to Boris' mansion and report"

"I bet Boris is gonna be so mad at us" Sighed Dejan from atop the roof.

* * *

><p>1 hour and 26 minutes later.<p>

"What do mean he escaped!" Boris shouted angrily, standing up from his desk and banging his hands on the table.

"I don't know how, but someone tipped off the NeoBlitz. They came to his rescue and they severely outnumbered us, Tala is their leader" Kai answered calmly, without flinching from Boris' outburst.

"The NeoBlitz? You know they could expose us for what we really are, have us locked up in a flick of the wrist?"

"Yes I know, but how was I to know that they had been tipped off?. I apologize for our failure Boris, for my failure to see the task through" said Kai, sounding sad as he bowed his head respectfully to him.

"Well, seeming as this is only your first failure, and I'm sure it's a one-off. I'll let it slide for now. Hilary will still get the antidote, but fail me next time and she will die! After this one, she only has one more antidote to drink and she'll be cured. Not only that, you'll be released from my service. Now retire to your chamber, get some rest"

"Thank you Boris" Kai bowed again before taking his leave back to his chamber.

15 minutes later

Kai's phone began to go off, normally he would just ignore it at this time of night. But it may have been Hilary calling, so he picked up the phone and pressed accept call.

"Hey Kai" Said a happy female voice over the phone.

"Hi Hilary" Kai answered, sounding extremely happy. He would only sound like that when Hilary talks to him.

"Hows things going?"

"Very good Hil, just been helping in manufacturing some more space suits for the next program."

"Really? That's fascinating, oh yeah, I've also noticed something"

"What's that Hil?"

"The day I take my last antidote will be on my birthday! How wonderful, infact. Me and Kenny had arranged some travel plans and guess what?. Were all coming to see you!"

"Really?" said Kai, sounding really excited. "That's great, when are you flying over here?"

"In two days!" Hilary almost screamed with glee.

"That's great news, listen. I need some shut eye right now, I've had a long day at work. But I promise I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay then Kai, sweet dreams! Love you"

"Love you too" Kai answered as he hung up the phone. Then a burning realisation came into his mind. "Oh shit, they think I'm actually working for a space program!" He dashed to the door to warn Boris, but as he flung open the doors. Boris was already standing there.

"Don't worry Kai" Boris smiled. "I'll make some arrangements to sort out the problem"

"Thanks Boris, but how the hell did you know about my phone conversation already?"

"You forgot to turn the loud speaker off" laughed Boris as he continued on down the halls.

"Oh well" Kai thought to himself. "Time to get some shut eye"

* * *

><p>Coming up in chapter three: Hilary and co arrive in Russia, Rei and Kai's phone call flashback (Moved forward a chapter) and Kai and Hilary discuss how they got here.<p>

That's all we got time for in this chapter. See you until next!


End file.
